Spartacus Sisius
Spartacus Sisius is the current Proconsul of the Republic of Pythas, the equivalent of a Vice-President and Minister of Foreign Affairs in other nations. Born in the Bulgarian city of Sofia on Earth, Spartacus is a natural leader, orator, and a confident man, known for being one of Pythas' most well-known public figures alongside the two Consuls, and over the years he has built a large following as a result of his energetic and lovable personality, achievements in foreign relations and administration, and for his outspoken progressive views. He's considered to be one of the most influential and powerful figures in the nation, and is rated by most as the second most important figure in Pythian history, right behind Titus Marius. A war veteran of the Second Jiralhanae War, Sisius was formerly a fairly successful career officer in the old Terran military, initially seeking a career and life there. When Sisius was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General in 2575 at the age of 31, he was considered by many to be a rising star within the military. However, merely a year later, Sisius participated in the Cygnus Rebellion, where he and his Brigade were a part of the final assault on the rebel capital. When he witnessed the atrocities committed by the Terran army on the orders of the emperor, he became disillusioned with the handling of the conflict and disgusted over his role in it. Deciding that he could not see a future in a military with such a stained record, Sisius refused a promotion for his performance in the war and instead resigned his position, preferring to retire to civilian and political life. During his time in the army, Sisius was considered to be a more of logistical and administrative leader rather than a tactical or field commander. Combined with his education in economics, political science, and leadership, his experience of organizing and handling complex supply, logistical and resource problems lead to him pursuing a career in politics as an administrator. He successfully campaigned as a Provincial Governor in 2576 at Mars, where he promised change in the planets devolving industry and economic struggles. Elected by a slim margin, Spartacus went on to serve as the Provincial Governor of Mars for four years, during which his industrial and economic reforms helped reign Mars out of recession and back into stability, helping urge along its iron and tourism industries in the process. The wonders that he performed on Mars did not go unnoticed, and he was approached by Titus Marius in 2580 as the Empire was collapsing. Sisius, a progressive liberal who's reforms on Mars were closely related to Marius' ideals, was quickly swayed by the charismatic General and agreed to join his cause. Sisius was immediately put to work as the Promagistrate of Tarsonis in 2580 in the midst of the Fragmentation Wars. He took a decisive hand in organizing the planets military, economic, and industrial strength, and publicly lead the planet in building its core support of the cause of Marius. Funding extensive industrial and public projects, shoring up weapon and supply production for the war effort, and adeptly organizing the planets influx of refugees, Sisius emerged out of the war as an incredible administrator and leader who almost single-handedly organized much of the early war effort, industrial capacity, and overall stability, in Tarsonis and the Atras System as a whole.